staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lutego 2010
70px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek - maniak piłki nożnej, odc. 25 (Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 5 Hokej; felieton 09:20 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 3 Bobsleje; felieton 09:25 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Czarny Mac, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 09:55 Biblia - Jezus, cz. 1 (The Bible - Jesus, part 1); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1999) 11:30 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /11/; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1834 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 16 (Worst Week, ep. 5); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:20 Miejsce z historią - Żyrardów - Stolica lnu; cykl reportaży 14:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Bonanza - odc. 26 (ep. 26, The Avenger); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4686 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4901); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4687 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4902); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpres 17:20 Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:30 Klan - odc. 1835 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP 18:25 Dzień dobry Vancouver 18:40 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Mały przyjaciel Pocoyo, odc. 39 (POKOYO’S LITLLE FRIEND); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95 ( studio ) 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95 - (również w TVP HD) 20:10 Wiadomości 20:40 Sport 20:50 Pogoda 21:05 Piątkowe kino akcji - Królowie nocy (We Own the NIght) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 22, Rachunek sumienia (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 22); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:55 Zabójczy żar: dni zagłady (Meltdown: Days of Destruction); film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 02:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 03:00 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk - (również w TVP HD) 06:20 Zakończenie dnia 70px 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:20 Ziemia nieznana - Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 29/72 Papuga (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Blue Parrot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 21/26 Bar leczniczych wód (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. The Water Bar); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 220 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Gilotyna - odc. 9; teleturniej 11:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (101) 11:25 Paryż - Krew i czekolada (Blood and chocolate - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:30 Dzieciaki mojej siostry w Egipcie (My Sisters Kids in Egypt); komedia familijna kraj prod.Dania (2004) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 204 Pułapki miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (The pitfalls of love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 14:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (83) cz. II 15:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Kosmetyczka w Namysłowie 16:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - 37; teleturniej 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP 21:05 Potwór z mokradeł (Swamp Devil); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Honey (Honey); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:10 Sen duński (We shall Overcome - Drommen); dramat kraj prod.Dania (2005) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia 70px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:51 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 94; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 4; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Po drugiej stronie cieśniny (Burning the Strait/ Quemando el estrecho); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Forum - wydanie 94; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:33 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:56 Video niekontrolowane cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO 04:21 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 70px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:55 Był taki dzień - 12 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:51 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:01 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:41 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:47 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:52 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Był taki dzień - 12 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:17 Pogoda; STEREO 18:19 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:57 Saga rodów - Ród Dzierlów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 94; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 4; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Po drugiej stronie cieśniny (Burning the Strait/ Quemando el estrecho); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Forum - wydanie 94; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:33 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:56 Video niekontrolowane cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO 04:21 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 70px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (21, 22) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (44) - serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital na perypetiach (27, 28) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (46) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1408) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (313) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (23, 24) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1047) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (6) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (47) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (70) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1048) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1409) - serial 20.00 Nagi peryskop - komedia, USA 1996 22.00 Punisher - film sensacyjny, Australia/ USA 1989 23.55 Diuna - film SF, USA 1984 02.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 70px 05.10 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (11) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (29) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1235) - serial 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Bez śladu (12) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (30) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Zabójcza broń 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.40 Włamanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 01.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 70px 4:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 29, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 49, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 174, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 48, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 50, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 30, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 49, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 175, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 70, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 21:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Miłosny zakątek - film erotyczny, USA 2000 00:55 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 1:35 Flashdance - film muzyczny, USA 1983 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:40 Zakończenie programu 70px 5:55 112 - na każde wezwanie 6:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 577 6:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 7:50 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 8:55 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 1 9:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 11 14:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 15:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 15:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 16:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 17:00 J.AG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 18:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele 19:35 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 20:05 Na zakręcie 21:45 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 1 22:45 Szalony weekend 0:30 Laski na czacie 70px 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Sidła namiętności 10:30 Twarz Analii 11:30 Miłosny nokaut 12:30 Domy nie do sprzedania 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć 14:30 Sidła namiętności 15:30 Twarz Analii 16:30 Miłosny nokaut 17:30 PopCorn TV 18:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis 18:30 Odjazdowe zoo 18:45 Odjazdowe zoo 19:00 W.I.T.C.H. - czarodziejki 19:30 Pierwsza miłość Booky 21:30 PopCorn TV 22:00 Video Szok 23:00 Goło i wesoło 23:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! 0:00 Od zera do bohatera 0:30 Goło i wesoło 1:00 Programy powtórkowe 70px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - Zimowy telegram; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 12/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Album chopinowski (1825 - 1826) /odc. 2/ kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Portrety twórców - Urszula ze Stulesia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Co kto lubi?; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Klikon, Kayah, Krajewski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Tomasz Sikora - w drodze do Vancouver; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (83) cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:40 Sport; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Klan - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 W zawieszeniu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Sława Kwaśniewska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bogusław Linda, Bożena Dykiel, Klaudia Sznajder, Igor Przegrodzki, Danuta Balicka, Jan Jurewicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 W zawieszeniu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Sława Kwaśniewska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bogusław Linda, Bożena Dykiel, Klaudia Sznajder, Igor Przegrodzki, Danuta Balicka, Jan Jurewicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Nasz reportaż - W Żywcu jak w domu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 70px 07:20 Magazyn Komix 11; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Dla Elizy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Przed nami Jazz Yatra Bombaj 78; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kramarz kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Bogusz Bilewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Cnota, Władysław Dewoyno, Bożena Dykiel, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura duchowa narodu - Życie pośmiertne Adama Mickiewicza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Witkacy ID; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Rozmowy istotne - Oskaras Korsunovas; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wodzirej; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Jerzy Kryszak, Edward Hulewicz, Tadeusz Huk, Renata Kretówna, Bogusław Linda, Monika Niemczyk, Halina Wyrodek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kino jest sztuką - Ginger i Fred (Ginger e Fred); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1985); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Giulietta Masina, Marcello Mastroianni, Franco Fabrizi, Friedrich von Ledebur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wizje Ameryki (Imagining America - This Ain't Bebop); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jazz Jamboree '83 - Andrzej Trzaskowski i Orkiestra PR; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Trzecia granica - odc. 6 - Order z księżyca (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino rosyjskie - Stworzył nas jazz (My iz dzhaza); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1983); reż.:Karen Shakhnazarov; wyk.:Leonid Kurawljow, Igor Sklyar, Pyotr Shcherbakov, Borislav Brondukov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Zawodowcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Witold Dębicki, Maria Kowalik, Józef Łodyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Emerson Lake and Palmer - Beyond the beginning (Emerson Lake and Palmer - Beyond the beginning); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Porywacz ciał (The Body Snatcher); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1945); reż.:Robert Wise; wyk.:Boris Karloff, Bela Lugosi, Henry Daniell, Edith Atwater; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Czas religii (L' Ora di religione); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); reż.:Marco Bellocchio; wyk.:Sergio Castellito, Jacqueline Lustig, Chiara Conti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zawodowcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Witold Dębicki, Maria Kowalik, Józef Łodyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 4 - "Deplace"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 70px 08:00 Bez komentarza - Strajk w KWK Wujek oczyma świadków; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 60 lat Jałty - Granica poprzez serca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Dialogi z przeszłością - Cień Jałty; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Świadek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Nauczyciele; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Blok edukacyjny - Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Blok edukacyjny - Osobliwości starego Krakowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Blok edukacyjny - Jan Paweł Woronicz - człowiek trudnych czasów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kronika Ojczysta - Wiek XII - Bolesław Krzywousty; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wielkie napady PRL-u - odc. 4 - Jerzy Maliszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wielkie napady PRL-u - odc. 5 - Napad w Bogucinie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Palestyna '48 - poczatek konfliktu (Going Home); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dejmek - film o Kazimierzu Dejmku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Gawędy historyczne - Tajemnica skarbu Inków; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Tajemniczy pochówek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Król; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Polska pod krzyżem Południa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Cicero; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Michała Bukojemskiego grypsy z interny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Spacerek staromiejski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kontrowersje - Stauffenberg - bohater czy obrońca Rzeszy?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 W rocznicę zamachu na Hitlera; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Kontrowersje - Stauffenberg - bohater czy obrońca Rzeszy?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Bez komentarza - Grudzień 1981 w KWK Wujek - procesy sądowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - ks. Józef Wójcik. L. Wałęsa w Suchedniowie w 1983r; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - ks. Józef Wójcik. Uwolnienie obrazu Matki Bożej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia 70px 08:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 dz. II cz. 1; STEREO 09:30 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Anakonda-Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 dz.V; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Tancerze (II) - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Weiser; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95 (studio); STEREO 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Kabareton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Pachnidło (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Kabarety - Koń Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 03:00 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 70px 07:35 Liga Angielska - Tottenham - Aston Villa 21/2010; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Tajlandia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie szanse; reportaż; STEREO 12:50 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Złote transmisje - Ceremonia otwarcia Zimowych IO - Calgary 1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Złote transmisje - Ceremonia otwarcia Zimowych IO - Turyn 2006; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Tomasz Sikora - w drodze do Vancouver; reportaż; STEREO 16:45 Ze sportowego archiwum - Adam Małysz - filozofia sukcesu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Justyna Kowalczyk - wewnętrzna presja; felieton; STEREO 17:55 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie szanse; reportaż; STEREO 18:25 Dzień dobry Vancouver; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Z archiwum TVP - Katrina Witt; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - Ceremonia zamknięcia 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje K 95; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie szanse; reportaż; STEREO 02:10 Vancouver 2010 - Igrzyska z przesłaniem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9 06:20 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku